Love Conquers All
by Aizou Reikon
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy will do anything for the people that he loves. He will raise hell, and destroy anything that hurts those precious to him. He does it because he loves them. And they love him as well. Because he gives them a reason to live. Because he wants nothing in exchange but their friendship. Because he is Luffy. ( yaoi harem x luffy) (mpreg) (kinda god-like Luffy)
1. Chapter 1

**My first One Piece Fanfiction.**

**I don't own anything, just the plot. Well, some of it is a retelling of the show, but with my own modifications.**

**I will also go in a different route and mix-up some of the episodes to suite my purpose. **

**In this story Ace's execution came before Luffy met Kid or Law, so Rayleigh and Camie did not get kidnapped so they could be sold. That will happen later.**

**White-beard is alive.**

**Warnings: Killing, harsh language, Mpreg ( Love those), Sexual situations, and other stuff. **

* * *

Watching Ace on the platform with his head forced down made Luffy run faster than ever before. The straw heat still miraculously on his head.

"ACE!"

The swords seemed to be dropping in slow motion. White-beard stumbled as he tried to get closer to where his son was being held down.

"That won't work. Do you think that would stop..." The big man fell to his knees, and he coughed out blood.

The swords seemed to get closer to the target, and many closed their eyes from what was about to become reality.

Luffy's wide eyes widened even more, and without knowing a screeching "STOP" was torn from his throat. A powerful wind of sort crashed into the people around him and it seemed to reach all the way to the platform. They fainted, and the swords were no where near Ace. Luffy kept on running without noticing the looks of shock and surprise on the people.

One person in general sat on a chair, and looked on as if he was watching a movie.

"So he did inherit it, after all..."

Ace looked on with eyes wide open

"You too?"

Vice Admiral Doberman yelled his orders out. He told them to attack without hesitation. You could hear the slight caution and even a hint of fear. They had underestimated Monkey D. Luffy, and now they were regretting it. He was not to be taken as a silly rookie that could be defeted easily just because of his build, and being a baby pirate compared to the rest.

"About what vyou just did..." Ivankov asked looking quite perplexed, as he ran beside Luffy.

Luffy glanced at Ivan.

"What are you talking about."

Luffy kept on running. Now the only thing on his mind was Ace. He needed to save his Ace. The Ace that had been with him since he had been small. The Ace that had slept with him when he had nightmares. The Ace that defeated all those animals and people that had wanted to hurt him when he was smaller. The Ace that had granted him a family.

Whatever happened to him didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ace got away. Ace was all that mattered. That's why so many people were here. They loved Ace.

The pirates fighting gave their all just to allow Luffy a way. Heck, even the people watching from their homes couldn't help but pray for the safety of Luffy and Ace. They were hoping that Luffy would be able to make it to Ace. Heck, even some of the Marines and Warlords couldn't help, but think that Luffy would save Ace.

"Stop it Luffy! Just stop! This is my mistake!" Ace cried. "Just go!"

There was a silence that fell on everyone on the battlefield. They couldn't believe that Ace would give up. That he would give up his life because he thought he wasn't worth anything.

"S-Shut the fuck up!" Luffy kept on running. "How dare you say that! Did you forget about your promise to me!" Tears well up in his eyes.

Ace's eyes widen.

"Did you forget about the promise you made me when Sabo died?! T-That you wouldn't die! That you would live!"

"L-Lu..."

"You wanna die!" More tears fell his eyes. " Then die!"

Shock filled the battlefield.

"You coward! Chicken! Liar! Abandon-er! You promise breaker!" He ran faster. " Go ahead! Die! See if I care!"

Even though he said that Luffy ran faster. He ran so fast that people couldn't see him anymore. His favorite hat fell from his head, and thanks to the straps Nami had sown on the hat, laid across his back.

The tears finally fell.

"I lied! I'm sorry Ace! I don't want you to die!" The platform was getting closer. " I want you to live! Who cares about the mistakes you've made! Everyone makes those! That's what makes us human! You deserve to live as much as everyone else!"

No one said a word.

"You promised that we would always be together! You promised not to die before achieving you're dreams! Wasn't you're dream to be one of the best pirates ever! Are you going to give up! Are you going to let a rookie like me beat you! I'm a baby compared to you, and my bounty is almost as high as yours! Are you going to let that happen Ace!"

More tears fell and he got desperate.

" I-Ikiru! Ikiru Ace!" He was panting now. " Suki da! Daisuki da! Suki da! Ace! I won't let Ace die!"

Someone came from behind Luffy.

"Crabby-chan..."

The road that the two toned man sliced up began to rise from ground.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's Inazuma from the Revolutionary Army! This is his doing!"

Luffy kept running.

"Straw Hat is heading straight for the execution platform!"

"At this rate, he''l reach the platform."

"Don't let Straw Hat go!"

"It's no use...We can't get past these pirates!"

"Use your cannons! Aim for Straw Hat!"

Cannons were fired in Luffy's direction, but before they could hit their mark they exploded.

"What?! T-That's..."

"The White-beard Pirates' Commanders!"

They made a path for Luffy, and took on the Marines that got close. In Luffy's path four Marines got in the way.

"We won't let you pass..."

"**Gomu Gomu no Ono**..."

His leg stretch and dropped onto the Marines crushing them under its weight.

"Luffy-kun. Go."

"Thanks Crabby-chan..."

He ran up the inclined bridge that Inazuma had created.

"Don't let Straw Hat get away..."

"Death Wink."

The group exploded.

"Vi won't let anyone past this point!" Ivan proclaimed as he stood in the way of the Marines that tried to get to the bridge. "Now go, Straw-Hat-boy!"

"Straw Hat is almost there!"

The pirates seemed to come back to life as the saw Luffy running up the bridge. They seemed to attain strength from the knowledge that Ace would be saved. The fighting started turning. The pirates fought with a vigor that astounded the Marines.

"Go Straw Hat. Free Ace!"

Ace sat astound. His Luffy was getting closer to him. His eyes were wide open, and they didn't seem to be going back t normal anytime soon.

"Lu..."

"Here I come, Ace..."

The bridge exploded and dust filled the air. Once it cleared, the person that they saw was none other than the Marine Hero, Garp.

"Jii-chan! Please move!"

"There's no way I'll step aside!"

The fierce look on his face almost made Luffy flinch.

"I am a Vice Admiral from Navy HQ!" He continued to look at Luffy. " I was fighting pirates long before you were born!"

"Jiji..."

"If you want to get past me, then it'll be over my dead body! Straw Hat Luffy!"

Luffy's eyes widen.

"That's the path that you have chose!"

"I beg you Jii-chan! Please move!"

The bridge started crumbling under Garp's feet.

"Luffy!"

Luffy continued to run even though he was facing his Grandpa. There was no way he was going to give up. Not now. Not when Ace was so close by that he could almost taste it.

_Flashback_

_It was when he was a little kid. He remember his grandpa taking him into the forest and making him train with the chimps. He remembers the beatings that he would get too_

_"Jii-chan! Why do I have to fight these guys?" He remembers asking after another beating from them._

"_Training..."_

"_Training? But I'm hungry ...and tired of getting hit!"_

"_Don't be soft! One day you're going to become the world's strongest marine!"_

"_I'm not gonna be a Marine...I'm gonna be a pirate!"_

_Garp looked down at his grandchild._

"_What? Don't be stupid!" He hit him upside the head._

"_Ouch! Jii-chan's fist hurts the most!" Luffy cried as he nursed his head._

_End of __Flashback_

Now here he was. Facing off against his Jii-chan.

_Flashback_

_He remembers training with his powers. His Jii-chan had taken him to the forest again and he had tried to work with his powers by stretching his arm only to get caught in a tree._

"_Baka ..."_

_He walked to where his grandchild was hanging from._

"_Jii-chan, there's something I have to tell you..."_

_A big hand landed on the straw hat that cover his face and placed it on his head._

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_I'm not going to be some pirate!"_

_Garp looked at the child with surprise and happiness._

"_So you finally came t your senses!" He exclaimed while shaking the small boy._

"_Yeah, I'm not going to be just any pirate...I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"_

_Garp glared._

"_This is that Red Hair's influence!"_

_He grabbed Luffy by the shoulders ._

"_I've gotta knock some sense into this kid's corrupted mind!"_

_He kicked Luffy and sent him flying._

"_I'll never allow you to become one of them!"_

_End of __Flashback_

But even though his Jii-chan had been strict; their had always been a certain gentleness to him. His Jii-chan had always shown his love in strange ways, but that hadn't meant that he didn't care. Because he did. He cared about his Jii-chan. That's why he couldn't fight him.

"I can't Jii-chan! Please move!"

"If you can't kill me, Ace will die!"

"Never!"

"It will happen, no matter how much you hate it! I'm not holding back!" He looked down at his precious grandchild. "Luffy, I now regard you as my enemy!"

He didn't waste time and threw a punch. But as the punch got closer to Luffy, images of Luffy as a child ran through his head, but he wasn't the only one. Images of Ace as a child ran through his head too. They were his precious grandchildren, and here he was, fighting against them.

Garp hadn't been the only one ready to throw a punch. Luffy dodged at the last minute and hit Garp in the face. Tears ran down Luffy's closed eyes as he hit his Grandpa. The punch knocked Garp off his feet, and off the bridge.

Garp wasn't the only thing falling. The bridge was crumbling, and Luffy hurried to where Ace was. As Garp fell, he couldn't help but allow a small smile on his face.

Ace looked on with surprise written all over his face.

"Jiji..."

Luffy jumped on top of the falling piece of the bridge. He was almost there.

"You played the parent after all, Garp." Sengoku noted with a grim face.

A small foot landed on the platform.

"Finally! I finally made it!" He smiled down at his Ace. " Don't you want to live Ace? Don't you love me?" More tears fell. "Because I love Ace a lot, I can't let you die."

Tears ran down Ace's face.

"Lu... suki da...I want to life..."

Luffy didn't waste time and turned his attention to the cuffs holding Ace down. He rummaged in his pocket until he found the key. But before he could even put the the key in the hole it crumbled.

"Ah... the key!"

"Straw Hat Luffy... You are also a renowned criminal worthy of the death penalty. Now, as brothers, I will execute you myself!" The golden Sengoku exclaimed.

As the broken key fell on the platform, the 'clang' it made awoke one of the executioners.

"What happened...I lost consciousness all of a sudden." He looked to his side. "Straw Hat!"

"Three! What are you doing here!"

The golden fist of Sengoku was getting near them. Luffy bit his thumb.

"Hey, Three! protect Ace with a wall! **Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fuusen**!"

Luffy became an over bloated balloon, and took Sengoku's fist head on.

"Candle Wall!"

A wax candle was created for number Three and Ace. The platform could not hold on to all that weight. It crumbled.

"The execution platform is collapsing!"

"What just happened?!"

"Ace hasn't died yet!"

Ace, Luffy and Three were falling at rapid pace.

"We're falling!" Three cried. " I'll make a key! Those shackles will be off in no time!"

Three used his wax abilities to create a key and stuck it in Ace's shackles. Canons were being shot, and a big explosion engulfed the three. There were exclamations from all sides of the battlefield. They hoped that they had survived the explosion. Out of the explosion four balls of fire appeared. Next came the jolly roger face with a big mustache and a big smile.

"There's a tunnel of fire coming out of the smoke!"

"You never change, Lu." He turned to face his Luffy. " Never listening to a single word I say." He grabbed Luffy by the hand. "Always doing the dumbest things."

Exclamations rang through the field. They had done it!

"Ace!"

"Fire-Fist Ace is Free!"

"Alright! You did it, Straw Hat!"

"You got Ace back!"

The yells of happiness could be heard from everywhere. The Marines could only look on in shock with a hint of fear.

"Don't back down! Aim for their trajectory!"

The canons were ready.

"Stay sharp Luffy! Let's take 'em all out!"

"Right!"

Flames surrounded Ace.

"**Enkai Hibashira**!" Flames rained down on the Marines with no mercy. Inside the circle of flames were Ace, Luffy and Three. Ace didn't waste time in asking Luffy if he could fight. Luffy didn't hesitate in answering. Of course, he could still fight. There was no way that Ace was doing this on his own. The Marines didn't waste time in attacking, but it seemed that Ace and Luffy were on a whole new level together. Escaping didn't seem that hard. They could almost see the excite which gave them a power boost. They would get out of here alive.

The battle had turned into a fierce desperation from the Marines to at least gain the upper hand not be shown up by barbarians. The pirates took heed of White-beard, and started retreating. They had gotten what they came for, and now was the time to head off. Sure, it might look cowardly, but to them staying alive was the priority. They could not let themselves die after everything they had been through. They were going to live and party.

"Do you think I'll just let you escape?"

Magma circled around Luffy and Ace. Out of it appeared a tall, muscular male.

"You two will die here. I will not let either of you survive." He approached them slowly. "I'll kill you, and then kill that good for nothing White-beard."

"What!" Ace snarled, fist clenched.

"Oh, did I hit a never? White-beard is trash. He will die here just like the rest of you." Akainu shrugged.

Ace didn't think twice and charged. His eyes filled with rage and hatred. He didn't even get close to Akainu before he was thrown back by the incredible force of his Haki. Ace was kneeling on the floor panting. Blood oozing from his chest. He got up on wobbly legs, but it was too late. A fist came at him.

_Will I die today?_ Ace thought as the fist got closer.

"Ace get out of the way!" Small hands pushed him out of the way. Ace watched in horror as Luffy was hit with the full force of the attack.

"Luffy!"

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was on a roll today!**

**Makes me very happy to have two chapters done in one day!**

**Hope it continues this way!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

At that exact moment the television projecting the event went black. Eight figures in different areas of the world watched in horror as their captain was hurt.

A silence filled the arena. Ace fell to his knees and crawled over to his Luffy. Tears stinging his eyes.

"L-Lu-Luf-Luffy..." He reached Luffy and cradled the petite figure t his chest. The wound was bleed profoundly, and it looked so bad.

"A-Ac-Ace...i-it hu-hur-hurts..."

Ace cradled him closer to him.

"It-Its O-ok-okay...Y-Yo-You'll b-be o-o-okay...I-I-I'll g-ge-get y-y-you t-to a m-med-medic..."

Luffy only nodded.

"N-ne A-Ace c-ca-can y-y-ou t-te-tell m-my n-na-naka-nakama t-th-that I-I m-mi-might n-not b-be a-abl-able t-to m-me-meet u-up w-wi-with th-the-them."

Ace shook his head and more tears fell.

"Ba-ka, y-yo-you ca-can t-te-tell t-th-them y-yo-your-yourse-yourself..."

Luffy nodded again.

"I-I'm s-so gl-gla-glad t-to b-be w-wi-with y-y-you..."

Ace could only cry.

A chuckled came from in front of them.

"Looks like Straw Hat was the first to die. Such a shame that such a pretty thing gets killed off first. I have to applaud you though. You stupidly fell into my trap and instead of dying yourself, you were selfish enough to let Straw Hat die instead."

Ace could only cry.

Another fist came his way, but this time Ace was ready. He would kill this bastard no matter what.

"**Room Shamble**..."

A blue bubble surrounded them, and just as the fist came close to hitting Ace, they disappeared and were replaced by two Marines.

Ace looked up to find himself looking up at an intense glare. The young man had a white with black polka-dots hat on his head. It shadowed his eyes and made them look even more intense then regularly.

"W-Wh-What are you doing here Trafalgar Law?"

Law looked at the kneeling man before him, then glanced at the small figure in his arms.

"Just curious..." He looked at the battlefield. " It seems I'm not the only one curious."

Ace looked at him in confusion before turning around to look at the battlefield. He was shocked to find that all the Marines weapons were in the air.

"**Repel**..."

Came a voice from his far right. Ace turned to find the Captain of the Kid Pirates before him. Bewildered was what he was. What were two Captains of different crews that he had never met doing here. He knew that they had nothing to do with the Old Man, because the Old Man had never talked about them.

_Could they be Luffy's friends?_ Ace wondered. But Luffy had never even told him about them. Sure they were on different crews, but Luffy had always made it a habit to get in contact with him no matter what. He would tell him everything his crew and him had gone through.

"Hurry up if you want to save his life?" That broke Ace from his pondering.

"You can heal Luffy?"

Law looked at Ace and stared into eyes that were filled with so much hope.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor...But we must hurry or else..." Law didn't have to say it twice. Ace was right behind forgetting about the war going on once he realized that they had more reinforcements.

Ace was impressed with Law's ship. He had never been in a Submarine before so this was a cool experience. He had been treated after Law had operated on Luffy. Luffy was currently resting and Ace could finally release a sigh of relieve that everything was over. He had been stuck by Luffy's bed side since the surgery had finished. Law had come in later to tell him that his nakama had gotten out safely. With the help of Eastuss, the White-beard pirates were able to escape. Of course, he also felt pain and guilt because of all the pirates that gave their lives up for him. Still looking at his Luffy right now made him glad that he was alive.

Luffy awoke to darkness surrounding him. He panicked for a few moments until he found Ace sleeping on a chair by his side. The relieve and sheer happiness that consumed Luffy almost made him cry. Hell, he would have if not fearing that his brother would wake up. He couldn't do that because knowing Ace this was the only time he had gotten any sleep. Luffy wasn't stupid, and knew that when it came to him Ace was very overprotective. He knew that Ace wouldn't have slept or eaten until he was better.

He looked around the unknown place, and wondered who had saved their lives. He hoped that they were friends and not enemies; because he knew that he wouldn't be much of a challenge if they turned out to be enemies.

The door opened, and Luffy held his breath. He exhaled when he saw that the person coming in was none other than Jinbei.

Jinbei quietly entered the room until he was by Luffy's bed side.

"It seems that you're awake, Luffy-kun."

Luffy hummed in agreement.

"There's someone that wants to talk to you, Luffy-kun."

Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

"Rayleigh..."

"Oh, Ray-oji.."

Luffy tried to move, but found that his body would not cooperate with him. Jinbei didn't need to be told twice. he lifted the light body in his arms, and walked out f the room.

"Luffy-kun, how is it that you know the Dark King?"

Luffy looked up to his giant friend.

"My nakama and I sailed to Sabaody Archipelago so that we coat our ship and sail to Fisherman Island, but once we got there the Marines seemed to have been waiting for us. The big guy, Bartholomew Kuma was there and he split us up. I unlike the rest of my crew stayed where I was. My crew got blown to other grooves. I met Ray-oji on accident. I was hungry and I ended up fainting from hunger and he found me."

Jinbei hummed, and sighed.

"Luffy-kun, you have the strangest ways of meeting people."

Luffy giggled at that. The rest of the way was walked in silence. Luffy was still too tired and hurt to even try and make small talk. He was also feeling guilt and a bit worthless. While in the war, Luffy had seen the imense difference in power that the pirates had compared to him. He had been a weak baby compared to all those seasoned pirates. If only he had been stronger, maybe just maybe he could have done more.

"Lu-chan..."

Luffy raised his head. Right in front of him was the kind-hearted Rayleigh. Rayleigh looked tired, but at the same time so relieved and happy.

"Ray-oji..."

Big warm hands wrapped around him and before long he was in the familar embrace of the old man that had become a father figure to him.

"Shhh, Lu-chan. I came here for you."

Luffy looked up at Ray. He questioning look not being missed by Rayleigh.

"I know you think that you're weak and that your worthless, but that's not true. You're incredible and unique. You weren't up to their level because you're barely starting your adventure. Your Haki hasn't been unleashed yet. I'm here to teach you. I'm here to guide you."

Luffy looked at him before nodding his head. He would get strong. Stronger so that he could protect those people important to him.

"I'll become strong. Ray-oji!"

Rayleigh smiled and nodded his head.

"Ja, let's go."

"Can I say good-bye to Ace before I leave?"

Rayleigh knew he could never deny Luffy anything so he nodded his head and led him back to Ace. Ace was still in the same spot that Luffy had seen him last. He asked to be put down and he treded slowly to Ace.

"A-Ac-Ace I-I g-g-got t-t-to go..." Tears filled his eyes. " I-I'm go-ing t-to tra-in s-so t-th-that I-I ca-n g-et str-on-ger ss-o t-t-that I-I c-c-an pr-ot-ect y-o-u a-and m-my n-na-nakama."

A kiss was laid on Ace's forehead.

"Bye-Bye."

Bright sunshine woke Ace from his deep sleep. He stretched and even though he had slept in a very uncomfortable position it had been the best sleep he had gotten since the war. When he opened his eyes, he expected to find Luffy in the bed, but he found nothing. The panic came instantly. He got up and ran from the room.

* * *

_Luffy! Where's Luffy?!_ He ran untilo he got to the deck. He found Law, Kidd, and Marco there. (When they had escaped from the war; some of White-beard's pirates had gone with Law and some with Kidd while the rest had ridden the Marine Ship they had stolen.) He grabbed Law by his shirt and raised him off the ground.

"Luffy! Where's Luffy?!" He exclaimed. The pirates that weren't even on Law's ship heard him. A panic swept the group. Luffy was gone!

"Everyone, calm down." White-beard softly stated. "Ace put the boy down."

Ace reluctantly did as he was told.

* * *

Meanwhile earlier in the morning Luffy with the help of Jinbei and Ray-oji had been able to steal a Marine Ship and head to Marineford. The place had been loitered with people that were reconstructing the base or reporters that were trying to get pictures.

A Marine Ship circled around the base two times.

"No way! Why's he back?!" A Marine exclaimed while looking through binoculars. The others stared at the Marine wondering why he had exclaimed.

"It's Straw Hat Luffy!"

Gasped filled the area, and they were more surprised when they found out that he had come with Jinbei and Rayleigh. The Ship docked after having the funeral service on the sea for those who had died.

"Why don't you go ahead and go all out?" Rayleigh asked.

"Okay!"

Luffy ran off while the other two protected Luffy. The reports noted that Luffy was heading west instead of where the headquarters was located. They followed him hoping to find out why he was there.

There before Luffy was the Ox Bell. He grabbed the string and started ringing the bell. The ringing of the bell resonated all over Marineford. He kept on ringing the bell until he got to the sixteenth ring. His last stop was an opening where Marineford had been split apart and many pirates had fallen to their deaths. He revealed a bouquet of flowers and threw them into the pit. His straw hat laid across his chest. The reporters didn't waste time in taking pictures. They knew that this would be gold. Once he finished Luffy ran off with Raleigh and Jinbei right behind him.

* * *

Back on Law's Ship

Before Ace could open his mouth a newspaper fell on his head. He picked it up and opened it.

"WHAT?!"

This seemed to get the attention of the other people on the ship. They crowded around Ace and were astound to find his baby brother on the front page. A laugh came from the Marine ship.

"Your baby brother sure knows how to do things big, huh Ace?"

White-beard went back to reading his copy of the newspaper

"Oyaji.." Ace sighed and looked down again. He noticed the marking on Luffy's arm and wondered why he had them. He gazed at Luffy's face and knew that he wouldn't be seeing Luffy anytime soon.

* * *

In different places around the world eight people received the newspaper. Tears of joy and relieve were shed when they realized that their Captain was save and sound. All but one understood the message that he was sending them, and they made it their mission to get stronger so that they wouldn't fail their captain anymore. Once, Zoro realized what Luffy was trying to say he made it his mission to get strong enough to protect Luffy from everything that would try to hurt him.

* * *

Luffy in the mean time got ready to face the training that Ray-oji had for him. These two years were going to be difficult.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
